Internet access through TVs is typically provided by essentially programming the TV as though it were a computer executing a browser. Such Internet access is thus uncontrolled except as a firewall or filtering program might block certain sites.
As understood herein, uncontrolled Internet access may not be desirable in the context of a TV. A firewall or filtering program may not always be installed on the TV and. even when one is installed, access remains much more uncontrolled than conventional TV programming traditionally has expected. Also, a locally installed filter can be unloaded or defeated by a user.
Accordingly, uncontrolled Internet access has several drawbacks. From a viewer's standpoint, exposure to inappropriate subject matter particularly when young viewers are watching is one concern; a much lower threshold of quality screening is another. That is, while many TV shows might not be widely considered as “quality” shows, nonetheless a TV program is usually much more selectively screened than, say, an Internet video. The expectations of TV viewers for such higher level quality screening as a consequence cannot be met by simply providing unfettered Internet access through the TV. Furthermore, TV-related entities, from content providers, manufacturers, and carriers, in most cases derive no benefit from the extension of TV to the Internet.
As also understood herein, through TV broadcast services, TV viewers can download EPGs to the TV (or associated set top boxes) from which the viewer can select a program listed on the EPG, causing the TV to tune the selected channel. As also understood herein, programs on broadcast TV might also be accessible from an Internet-based IPTV server and obtaining such programs from the Internet source instead of the broadcast source can give a viewer added flexibility in terms of accessing past, present, and future programs. Furthermore, under some circumstances the Internet source might deliver higher quality of service than the broadcast source for a program.